


Flufftober #24: Serendipity

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Flufftober, Gen, Party, a thought of Noah Reid, chapter 2 brings in actual Dan and Noah, mentions of Dan Levy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Chapter 1: Stacey receives a text that helps her solve a problem.Chapters 2 & 3: Stacey and Dan go to a party.
Relationships: Stacey Farber & Dan Levy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 25
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts).



> For my friend thegrayness. Just because.

Stacey chewed on her lower lip, deep in thought. Her eyes had glazed over looking at the text from Dan. 

_Still haven’t found anyone. Any more ideas? Come through for me Stace._

Canada’s acting pool was like the children’s swim area in summer—completely crowded with people who were all friends. She and Dan had already talked about the role he was writing for Schitt’s, and had debated several of the guys they both had worked with.

Her friend—her best friend—deserved to spend his work days flirting with and hopefully kissing someone worthy of him in the talent and looks department. But that was so hard, because Dan was a step above everyone else she knew. Well, more like three steps really. Four? At least four.

She scrunched down into the armchair, throwing her legs over the side. She flipped through her rolodex of “Canadian Actors, Male” in her mind. Rolodex? How did she even know what a Rolodex was?

She was laughing at herself when her phone pinged. She looked down and saw that Seater was up to his usual shenanigans.

_Saturday night Noah is hosting and you are COMING THIS TIME be there by 9_

She was going to type a reply when her thumbs froze. She struggled to sit upright and get her feet on the ground. 

Yes? Yes. YES!

Instead of answering Michael’s summons, she opened her text chain with Dan. 

_Come get me 8:30 Saturday night. I want to introduce you to your Patrick._

Yesssssssss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the grayness wanted a follow-up to my Fluff #24. I love thegrayness and would do anything for them.

“How many people are going to be there, do you think?” Dan asked nervously. 

Stacey poked his arm, twice for good measure. “It doesn’t matter. There’s only one person going to be there that matters. My friend Noah.”

“I mean, I’ve met him. We all know each other, Stace. It seems like he would have come up in casting.”

“Daniel.”

“Ok, ok. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Dan sighed.

This time Stacey put her hand gently on Dan’s arm. “I know this is important. But let’s have fun, Dan. You are allowed to have fun in the midst of writing-producing-starring-editing-show running your show.” She smiled encouragingly at her bestie. He was seriously his own worst enemy sometimes, and she wished she could protect him from himself.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Seater was a couple of drinks in, easy, which meant his hello kisses were a bit more enthusiastic than usual. Stacey didn’t see Noah anywhere, but knowing him he wasn’t too far away. Such a good guy and a good host. 

Stacey noticed Dan shaking his arms and getting himself prepared to be “on” for awhile. She grabbed him by the hand and with a squeeze pulled him into the house and toward the kitchen. Drinks first, find Noah second.

Wine in hand, they wandered back out to the living room and there was Noah, working the room with his big smile and his shaggy curls. Stacey always preferred his hair longer like this, but based on what Dan had told her about the character of Patrick, she bet Noah’s curls would have to go. It was a shame, but he looked too young and fresh. He’d need to exhibit a bit of maturity to play the businessman Dan was looking for.

“Stacey! There you are! Seater said you’d come in. Good, you’ve got a drink.” Noah was a bit flushed from the warmth of the room and the excitement of hosting. “Hi Dan, so great to see you again. It’s been a long time.” Noah extended a hand and Dan quickly moved his wine glass to his left hand so he could shake. 

“Good to see you too. Should be a fun night.” Dan smiled. Deep enough for a dimple to appear. That was a good sign.

“Okay, I’ve got to mingle, but let’s be sure to talk here in a little bit. Stacey tells me you have a project going on that might have something for me? That would be cool, to get to work together.” And with that Noah was off into the crowd, laughing and pulling people into hugs.

Dan turned sharply toward Stacey. “A project?! He’s calling  _ Schitt’s Creek _ ‘a project’? Has he not seen it? Didn’t you give him any details?”

Stacey just laughed as they sipped their wine and made their way to the side of the room, where she knew Dan liked to stand and observe. The two guys had looked good together, one tall, lean, and dark, the other short, stocky, and ginger. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacey had moved to a different wall when Noah came over to collect Dan to talk about the “project.” The guys were in the corner by the piano, with a jungle of plants just barely shielding the way their bodies were leaning in toward each other.

They’d been getting closer and closer together as the conversation had progressed, and Stacey felt only slightly creeper-ish keeping her eyes on them the whole time. She was so invested in this working. She hadn’t been so sure of anything, so completely, in a really long time.

Dan’s hands were flying as he pitched the show and the character to Noah, who listened with an intensity that Stacey remembered from their last time working together. He was always so intelligent and so _present_ in everything he did. He seemed charmed by Dan’s monologue, which didn’t surprise her in the least.

After keeping an eye on Dan and Noah for a full 20 minutes, Stacey realized she needed to find the bathroom, and since they hadn’t moved from their spot by the piano she figured she could go. When she returned a few minutes later, though, they were gone. She scanned the room, went to the kitchen, and even went out on the back porch knowing full well Dan would never willingly spend time under a bright outdoor light where moths were bound to be.

They were nowhere. Stacey grinned as she went back inside. They were somewhere, though.

Forty-five minutes later, when Stacey was talking to Mandi and Cheryl, Dan came up behind her and pinched her elbow. She looked over her shoulder with wide eyes. “Hey, Dan, lost track of you there for awhile. What’s up?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “I’m ready whenever you are. No rush.” He said hey to the girls and then stepped back a bit and pulled out his phone.

“Looks like we need to head out—good to see you guys,” Stacey said to her friends. She turned to Dan. “Do we need to find Noah and say goodbye?” She couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

“No, I, uh, said goodbye for both of us. We can take off if you want.” She would have seen Dan’s blush from a mile away.

As they made their way back to Dan’s car, it seemed like a competition to see who would stay quiet the longest. Stacey finally decided she couldn’t take it anymore.

“So, what did he think of your ‘project’? Was I right? Is he your Patrick? Are you going to bring him in for a chemistry read? Tell me how things went!” Stacey tugged at Dan’s sweater in her excitement.

Dan’s voice was quiet but his smile was loud. “No, no chemistry read necessary. I think we’ve got that part taken care of. He’s coming in Monday for an audition, but it’s a formality. He’s definitely my Patrick, Stace.”

She couldn’t even tease him. He looked a little overwhelmed, but in a good way. Stacey pulled Dan to a stop and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. _Yesssssssss._

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
